Micul Meu Dragon Regină
by SunMoonNeko
Summary: "Dragons don't exist even in our world micul meu dragon regină." "Then I'll be the first. The first Vampire to become a Dragon." Alucard bestows a gift onto Seras in acknowledgement of her, a gift that's more then it seems. One shot. R


Everyone stared as the two compelling beings stood among the destruction, shrouded in shadows and moonlight fire. Those of Hellsing organization worked with the monsters on a regular basis, especially the fledgling Seras but they had never seen them like this before. They were so very lost in their own world of death delivered by bullet and hand, blood taken by ivory fangs, and the coppery smell of it on each other's breath. Though every man there knew what Alucard and Seras was, what they would do to them if given half a chance, the pheromones coming of the couple as they came down from their killing frenzy pulled each and every one of them in. Their blood sang with quickening pulses as fear and lust twined together inside their heating bodies.

The vampires turned towards each other, Alucard wearing his trademark grin as he observed his fledgling's fire red eyes and the speckling of blood on her skin and clothes. Of late Seras had taken up killing with her hands over that of her weapons, a change that he delighted in. She became so very tempting in these moments; her enemies dusted at her feet, darkness commanded in her hands, blood lust in her eyes and her own smirk teasing the lines of insanity. Ravishing, the pull to tip her head back and bend her body over in order to take her in every possible way, to consume her danced inside of him.

It wasn't time yet for such things he reminded himself, despite the vision she presented at the moment his Seras was only just beginning to test the waters of her power. He could taste in the very air the pheromones she was unconsciously giving off, having satisfied her bloodlust and now seeking to fulfill other pleasures. His own blood couldn't help but sing out as well, sending each other to new heights and causing his master's pet humans to smell deliciously like food. He watched as Seras took a deep breath in, her tongue coming out to lick the bits of blood off her lips and her eyes shifting from him to the many human men that had been compelled to slowly creep forward towards them at their call.

"Master," she said, her voice coming out hushed and full of hunger. "I feel," she trailed off again, licking at her lips while her blood moon eyes zeroed in on her prey, "like a dragon." She finished, a slow smile pulling her lips back to show all of her pearly fangs. Amused, Alucard tipped his head back and laughed, allowing the sound to draw her eyes away from the little human that had begun to shake under the draw of her eyes. "Dragons don't exist even in our world micul meu dragon regină." His words, though not all understood by her, only caused her smile to grow larger. She delighted in hearing him speak his native tongue, the way his accent came out to stroke over the words, it felt like he was touching her with his voice alone.

"Then I'll be the first. The first Vampire to become a Dragon." She spoke with confidence, a stubborn tilt to her chin and a pleased look in her eye as he smiled down at her. Further amused by her declaration, Alucard found he was elated at her words. Vampire she had said, not human or person but Vampire. It was a mile stone that he had been waiting on for 8 years. Seras Victoria thought of herself as a Vampire, one of the undead and thought it without hesitation or regret. Deciding this was to be acknowledged and rewarded, he allowed his powers to come forth and watched her face as her eyes turned curiously towards the shadows that were molding itself above them. "Very well micul meu dragon regină," he said, allowing the new pet name to slip out, that in itself an acknowledged graduation from police girl.

Her attention was captured by the twisting of his power, even as she felt a thrill though her blood at his words. The haze that was the usual fog of her master's shadows had darkened to starless black as it twisted about forming into what she thought at first could have been one of his traditional bats. She quickly updated this thought however when the wings of the little creature became more detailed, the body less round and more lizard like. "Dragon," she whispered as the shadows finished, its eyes opening revealing twin dots of ruby red as it flapped its wings hovering in the air between them. In total length it couldn't be longer than 15 inches from snout to the spiked end of its tail. It breathed a small puff of flame and smoke, circling around the golden crown of her hair a few times before landing on her shoulder and curling its long slender body around her neck; coming to rest against her collar bones forming a torc necklace. Its spiked tail came to rest an inch apart from its slightly parted mouth, making a perfect curve as it folded its wings low against its body, tucking its clawed feet under its belly. If there was a mirror in front of her to see it fully, she knew it would look as if the dragon was going to eat itself, tail first and that its red eyes would have a slight unnatural glow. The weight was hardly noticeable, but what did startle her was the warmth of the creature, having been made from her master's shadows, and that when her hand reached up to feel the 'necklace' it felt as smooth as silk but hard like a rock. Her finger tips tickled along the dragon's folded wings, causing them to flutter under her touch and a puff of heated air to dance against her skin as the dragon exhaled.

Facinated with the living, breathing adornment she traced her finger over the tiny ridge of spikes along its spine feeling the tips as they cut against her finger without drawing blood, passing though as the shadow they were. Looking questioning up at her master, she blinked in surprise as his hand joined hers in petting the creature. "Although it feels very real, it is still made of shadows. They are as much as mine as they are yours and cannot be made to harm you." He informed her, gloved finger tips brushing against her collar bones and the curve of her neck where his bite lay. Slipping his fingers over one of the folded and curved wings, he yanked pull from the dragon a small dragger. She startled at the action before staring at the blade. The curved wing of the handle tapered off into a short blade as thin as the dragon around her neck but illogically long and straight. He held it out for her and she took it, only half surprised at how perfectly it fit into her much smaller hand. Despite the odd shape the blade was perfectly balanced and fit the curve of her palm comfortably. She didn't have much training with blades and while such a weapon wasn't necessary for a vampire, she couldn't help but feel eager to take it for a test run. Returning the dragger to the dragon, the wing gave a little flutter as it adjusted itself.

"It's beautiful, thank you my master." Seras said gratefully, her ruby eyes glowing up at him. "I look forward to the rest of your transformation Seras," he said, leaning in closer to her. If her heart still beat, it would have been pounding a tempo inside of her. She could see the red of his eyes behind his glasses, feel the unusual heat of his body and smell the namelessly male scent of him. Knowing he had but a few moments more before his master showed up to see to the clean up, Alucard flicked his tongue out over his mark, watching as her eye closed in anticipation. He bite down, stealing just a small bit of blood before leaving a lingering kiss.

By the time Seras opened her eyes again, her master was gone having shifted though his shadows. She blinked at her surroundings, realizing he had returned her to her room back at the manor. Wondering when he had done that, she quickly made her way over to the mirror to observe the dragon. What caught her eye however wasn't the ebony adornment but the love bite that her master had left on her neck. When he had taken blood from her before in the past, it had always been a clean bite, leaving only the scar of his fangs. This time he had lingered, slowly licking at her skin and suckling the spot where her blood had been drawn form. It had left behind a bruise, faint but present against her pale neck. This was the first time her master had ever done something so intimate to her and while some would say it's a small if not insignificant thing, Seras touched the mark as if it were precious. Around her neck the dragon puffed a small breath of warm air against her skin and shifted to rub its belly against her ever so slightly. In this she knew the gift was more than just a whim, but a part of her master to keep close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A torc is a type of celtic style necklace, and while I suppose Alucard with his Romanian background wouldn't know much about that, I thought it suited Seras very well. I know the description is kind of vague, but that's because it's difficult to transform an European dragon into a torc style necklace lol Hidden dagger necklaces are the bomb, and there are dragon styled ones where the tail is a hidden dagger on pendent styled necklaces. Yes, I did make Alucard 'warm' in a strange way, but hey, it's a story. :P I do what I wants! I felt like writing a bit of a one shot and so here it is. Oh and the Romanian words Alucard said translates too 'My little Dragon Queen'.


End file.
